A Water Princess and A Fire Prince
by tmichele
Summary: After five years, the most unexpected happening happens.
1. Chapter 1

_Panting and footsteps. Yelling and arguing. That's all that was heard. People looking and searching. These people were going in for the kill._

_Lucy stopped when she knew that she was far enough away that she wouldn't be heard._

_"Okay, I has to go with Juvia okay you two. Me and Juvia will distract them. Please, do as I have told you okay," Lucy looked into the eyes of the two small children. Both of their eyes full of tears, not knowing what will happen to the only people they have ever known. Juvia ran near them embracing the dark haired child._

_"We have to go. Please behave. Everything will be okay," Juvia smiled at the blue haired of the little girl sobbing in her arms. She never wanted to let go of her but knew if she didn't they would be found._

_"Remember, go find them and stay there. Show them the pictures and don't look for us. We will find you." Lucy looked into Juvia's tear filled eyes. Lucy embraced the little pink haired boy, who was now hugging her tightly._

_"Everything will be alright. Now go!" Lucy looked into the small boys eyes. He nodded grabbing hold of the bluenette's hand and ran._

_Lucy and Juvia stood up, looking back to where the men who have been chasing them were coming from. Men surrounded them, ready to attack their prey._

_"Nastu... Protect him." Lucy whispered_

_"Gray... Protect her." Juvia looked up, a power in her eyes, ready to fight for everything she's worked for._

_The girls began to fight until they couldn't anymore. They knew they'd be over powered, but as long as they got away, as long as their safe, nothing else mattered to them. Nothing in the world could, as long as their children were safe. Even if that meant there lives ended there. Even of their deaths were given to them there._

_..._

Five years have pasted since Fairy Tail changed. Five years have pasted since Fairy Tail lost two of it's members.

Juvia and Lucy left unexpectedly one day out of no where, leaving nothing, not even a note. Fairy Tail searched and searched for their mages frantically, especially two unexpected boys of theirs.

Natsu searched for Lucy for weeks, wanting to understand why she left, why she would leave him while everything was going so good. He had confessed he loved her and she returned his every feeling. They had expressed their love in every single way possible. She was his mate, his reason to live, his everything. Natsu had every dream he every looked forward too ripped out of his grasp. But he never accepted she was gone forever, he just knew she'd come back one day. That he'd have this void filled once again.

Gray relentlessly searched for Juvia. He had long ago told her he loved her, spilled his inner most thoughts and secrets to the bluenette. Gray told Juvia how he always wanted a family and how he still hopes for a brighter future. Everything anyone could possibly never know about him lye in the water mage. Gray confessed his true desires for her, even to the point he made her fully his. But she left him with nothing to go by, with no more hope because it all lied in her. She was more then his woman, she was his future and to lose her in an instant drove him insane.

Ever since, Fairy Tail was never the same. After searching for months, they had to get back into the swing of things. They had to move on with out the two woman, but that was harder said then done. Secretly everyone still hoped they would show up one day and say a sorry excuse to why they left. Everyone hoped they could get their friends, their nakama, back.

Natsu took mission after mission, deciding to continue to look for her as well. Gray relentlessly searched, taking jobs left and right so that when he comes home, he might be greeted by the woman he so dearly loves.

But it's been five years, five long sad years. Natsu became cold and Gray silent.

...

Today marked the five year anniversary of when the girls left. Everyone knew that it was today, the two girls disappeared. Natsu walked into the guild hall. He made his way to the bar where Mirajane stood wiping a glass, her mouth in a stern frown. Gray was already sitting at the bar, his arms covering his face.

"Mira, can I get something strong?" Natsu's voice was just a whisper but the barmaid nodded and got to work. Mira's movements were slow and steady.

"Well Well, finally came here for more than a few minutes?" Natsu turned to see Laxus occupying the seat next to him.

"What's it to you?" Natsu turned his head to look at the wood of the bar.

Laxus stayed quiet, knowing not to upset the already upset. Laxus knew too well, never to mess with Gray or Natsu on this day. He knew they'd probably kill him.

"Take it easy okay Natsu..." Laxus stood, leaning agaisnt the bar.

Natsu and Gray hadn't argued since the day Lucy and Juvia left. Both men losing their desires to fight each other.

That's when the guild doors opened. Two little kids came walking in. Everyone's head was turned expect Natsu and Gray. Mirajane was about to hand Natsu his drink when the glass slipped out of her hands.

"What the-"

"But-"

Whispering spread around the guild hall like wild fire but still neither one of them turned. Gray shifted to look at Mira's shocked and tearful expression.

"Excus' me." A little voice of innocence rang through the guild hall as the whispering stopped. It was a little boy who spoke.

"Excus' me!" The boy spoke louder as he looked up at Natsu who still had his back turned. "EXCUS' ME!"

"What do-" Natsu spun around and stopped dead in his tracks..

Standing before him was a pink haired little boy with big brown eyes like- _No those_ aren't_ he... They can't be- _Natsu froze in thought.

The little boy looked at him in the eyes, then pulled out a piece of paper. Natsu leaned in to see what the little boy was looking at and stopped.

It was a picture of Lucy and him, a picture of them at the beach. Lucy was smiling and Natsu was too. They had a great time at the beach. He remembers it like yesterday. It was a happy day in his life.

The little boy held up the photo to Natsu's face. "Mommy said that's my daddy." The little boy showed so much confidence in his words, Natsu was taken aback from it. "Mommy said daddy take care of Naru." The little boy pouted and folded his arms.

"Naru..." Natsu's eyes turned to the figure next to the little boy to reveal a little girl. Her hair was a light blue but her eyes were dark. She looked just like-

"Juvia..." Gray was now looking at the little girl.

"Her name is Silvia!" The little boy named Naru defended her. She blushed. "Silvia!"

"And whats your last names, if I may ask?" Master Makarov was sitting on the bar.

"Master-," Mira began but was quieted when Master Makarov put his hand up.

"Let the kids speak."

Naru shifted, feeling nervous now. "Well mommy says that me and mommies last name is Dragneel. And Silvia and her mommies last name is Fullbuster."

Silvia was quiet while Naru talked, just liked everyone else. Silvia started to cry however, as Naru ended his sentence.

"I want my daddy!" Silvia cried out. She fell to the floor tears, making it rain outside of the guild hall. "Mommy!" Naru kneeled down and grabbed Silvia into a hug.

"Mirajane, take these two children to the healing ward. Natsu and Gray, follow me." Makarov's wods hung in the air as Mirajane ushered the kids along and the two men stood up to follow the master.

But as they were following the master, Gray looked back to see Silvia staring after him. His heart melted as he turned away, tears streaming down his face.

...

Mirajane stood in the door way of the room she brought Naru and Silvia in. Levy was playing and talking with them. Mira carried little shot vials of red liquid out with her as she shut the door to the room. Tears rolled down her face as she walked to find out the truth behind everything.

"Lucy... Juvia..." Mira's words were nothing more then a whisper under her breath.

...

Makarov, Natsu, Gray, Gildrats and Laxus sat in the Masters office quieter then any of them ever could possible be.

Natsu was looking at the floor, trying to gather all his thoughts. _Five years... it's been five years. But why... Why would she run away if she was having... He looks like her... But his hair..._ Natsu's thoughts were halted.

A knock on the door drew everyone out of their thoughts. Mirajane came in with papers in her hand and Gajeel leaning over her.

"Gajeel, I don't-"

"Forget that! If it's about Juvia, I need to know!" Gajeel stepped in as Mira walked forward.

Gray looked at Gajeel. Gajeel had frantically looked for Juvia with Gray and even talked to him through everything. No one could connect like those two did.

"Master let him stay."

Makarov nodded. "Well then I should explain to you whats going on then. There's a little girl and little boy who said their moms are Juvia and Lucy. They also claimed that Natsu and Gray are their fathers."

"I have blood samples of Lucy and Juvia from before they left and I got blood from Natsu and Gray. I have the results of all their bloods."

The room got quieter then it already was. Everyone was looking at Mira, waiting for results and maybe some answers. Everyone was on end.

"Tell us Mira..." Everyone turned to Gray who hasn't spoken much all day, who has spoken much since this day five years ago.

Mira looked down at the paper, hiding her face from everyone's view. Mira was suppose to be strong, but tears flowed down her face. "Naru is Natsu and Lucy's son and Silvia is Gray and Juvia's daughter..."

The room froze... No one would have ever thought this could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Silvia was drawing on a piece of paper with a blue crayon.

"Whats that Silvia?" Levy smiled at the little girl while her question hung in the air.

"Silvia is drawing mommy and daddy and Silvia." Silvia smiled and continued to color.

"I wanna draw me and Silvia!" Naru yelled banging on the table.

"Okay. Okay. Lets all draw a picture for each other." Levy looked at the two children with just a warm smile, "Naru you draw Silvia and yourself and Silvia draw you and Naru."

Silvia smiled, grabbing another piece of paper. "Will daddy like my picture?" Silvia started to draw as her question came out of her mouth.

Levy bite her lip, trying to hold back tears. "Yeah... He'll love it."

"Good. That makes Silvia happy." Silvia smiled down at her paper.

Naru was coloring like a mad man, excited to finish.

"Lets hurry so we can show em our pretty drawings!" Naru smiled up at both girls.

...

Makarov's office was like a room full of bodies with no souls. Silence still surrounded the room. Mira's sobs were the only thing that was heard through out the room.

"Laxus, escort Mira out of here."

"NO!" Every one was shocked by the scream that echoed the room. Mira looked up into the Masters face. "I'm going back to the bar... I'll have Freed help me... Or Cana or someone... But I'm not leaving the Guild hall." Mira turned around and exited the room.

"Tsh. So what are you two going to do?" Everyone turned to Gajeel. "What? You both have kids now. What are you two going to do?"

Gray was shocked. _What would I- _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WILL WE DO?" Gildrats, Makarov and Laxus all looked in Gray's direction. "I'm taking my daughter home... I'll do anything... Because it's what Juvia... It's what she would want.."

Gajeel put his hand on Gray's shoulder. Tears streamed down Gray's face as he turned to look at Gajeel. "Lets go ice princess. And you flame brain?"

All eyes turned to Natsu who stood motionless. Silence filled the air for a few minutes before words were finally spoken.

"My son needs me..." Makarov's eyes shot up to meet Natsu's face. His shoulders shook, tears rolling down his face. "Lucy..."

"Well then, the kids are with Levy, two rooms down. If you guys need help shopping for them, ask someone okay." Makarov dismissed everyone in the room leaving him and Gildart's alone.

"Well seems like life is about to get a little more interesting..."

The two old men stood in silence, wondering what will happen next.

...

"Look Auntie Levy! I forgot to show you a picture mommy gave me." Levy looked over to see Silvia holding up a photograph of Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy. They had taken the picture after coming back from a mission. Levy's eyes started to overflow with tears. "Mommy said that's daddy, mommy, Uncle Gajeel and Auntie Levy." Silvia smiled handing the picture over to Levy. "Uh, what's wrong?"

Levy grabbed Silvia into an embrace. Silvia looked so confused. The door swung open but Silvia couldn't see.

"Shrimp your squishing the little one." Levy kept crying, squishing Silvia still. "Shrimp?" Levi turned to face Gajeel, handing him the picture.

"Uncle Gajeel? Your Uncle Gajeel." Gajeel looked at the little girl then the picture. "Uncle Gajeel!" Silvia smiled.

"Whoa, he has so many piercing." Naru jumped and attached himself to Gajeel's arm, crawling up so that his face was was on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Natsu get your son off of me." Gajeel's face was so serious.

"My name is Naru! N-A-R-U!" Naru was upset now. He hated when people don't call him by name.

"Naru, get off Uncle Gajeel!" Silvia stood and yelled at Naru. "Now Naru!"

"I just wanna touc' his face." Silvia gave Naru a stern look. "Fine." Naru slide down Gajeel's arm. Naru finally looked behind Gajeel to see Natsu and Gray standing there. "HEY YOU!" Natsu and Gray both jumped.

"You have a big mouth boy," Gajeel snickered.

Natsu stepped in front of Gajeel, leaning down to in front of the pink haired little boy. "Hey."

"Your my daddy right?" Natsu leaned back and nodded his head. "So that's why I have pink hair!"

The room filled with laughter. Naru smiled up at his father. Then he touched his stomach and blushed.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Naru looked at Natsu with a stern face. "I need food!" Naru plopped himself on the ground, folding his arms across his chest.

"Silvia is hungry too! Will daddy eat with Silvia?" Gray looked at Silvia, her smile was so wide Gray smiled back at the little girl.

"Of course I will. I'll do anything for you." Silvia smiled. "What would you like to eat?" Gay looked at the little girl while she pondered what he wanted to eat.

"Hey shrimp, We need to go buy things for these two. What do we do?" Gajeel spoke. Silvia was still thinking of what to eat and Naru began to poke her.

"Silvia! Do you have to go potty? I do." Naru started doing the potty dance. Silvia shook her head. "Daddy! I gotta go potty!" Natsu looked at his son and blinked.

"Take him to the bathroom Natsu!" Levy began to scream orders at everyone to get things started.

Natsu was sent to the bathroom with Naru. Gray, Gajeel and Silvia was told to go to Mira and ask her to make rice balls and sandwich and find a table in the dining hall. Levy sat in the the empty room still thinking about the whole situation. She finally got up and started to head out of the room. Just before she walked out the door and shut it, she spoke words she knew only she would hear.

"Lucy, Juvia, where are you..."

...

Silvia sat next to Naru. Across from them were Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. They watched the kids intently as they ate they're food, eating too fast and laughing at each others cheeks whenever they got too full.

"Hey Gray, Natsu, what are you guys going to do about where they will sleep and wear and stuff?" Gray and Natsu looked up to see Cana standing over the two small children. "Awh! They're so cute! I want one!"

"Laxus you hear that? Get to it!" Laxus turned abruptly to his grandfather who made the comment.

"Hey Gramps, SHUT UP!" Laxus turned away from his grandfather blushing.

"Anyways, answer my questions." Gray and Natsu looked to Cana still confused about what Cana was really asking.

"No clue," both guys said. Everyone laughed at the two. They weren't the same but now, they were starting to act the same.

"Well I guess us girls will help. Maybe you guys should get an apartment together so the two can stay together."

"I think I still have some clothes from when Asuka was that small. Ill run home and check," Bisca exclaimed.

All the girls got excited and started to talk about what to get the kids and what to teach Gray and Natsu. The boys sat still and watched their kids. They were both thinking about what to do. Neither of them knew the first thing about kids. They only watched Bisca and Alzack raise Asuka but that was only when they were in the guild hall.

"Maybe we should move in together." Natsu rubbed his chin as he spoke aloud.

"I have a three bedroom. You can just move in."

Natsu looked at Gray with a serious face, "Happy can come right?"

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. I just don't want her to feel lonely."

"Daddy, Silvia has to potty." Silvia shifted in her seat.

Gray looked at Silvia trying to register what was happening. "Um, okay... I guess um.. lets go?" Gray looked around in a panic.

"I'll take her Gray," Mira smiled down Gray. "Come with me okay Silvia."

She nodded and began to walk to the bathroom with Mira. Naru had his head laid down on the table.

"I just have to move my clothes then. Do you have stuff in your house at least?"

Gray looked up at Natsu and began to think. "Nope."

"We'll have to buy a whole bunch of things. This is going to be hard." Natsu sighed, thinking of the difficulties of being a father. His father was a dragon.. He wasn't raised like a regular child.

"Yeah but it's what they would want... They'd want us to take care of them." Gray still couldn't say Juvia's name in full sentences. _After five years, I still can't think of her without crying._

"Yeah. We'll do okay."

Both of them sighed, grateful for their guilds help and also for a sense of hope... A sense of purpose.

...

The girls of Fairy Tail had just left Gray's house after setting everything up for Naru and Silvia. Their house was now child proof, Natsu and Happy's things in their new room. Both Silvia and Naru were fast asleep in their new bed in their room. Natsu and Gray also got a crash course in how to take care of the kids.

"This is going to be a lot of work." Natsu sighed, feeling more exhausted.

"Yeah, there is a lot to learn. And they eat a lot."

They sighed heavily, now understanding how hard raising a child is. Gray and Natsu smiled to themselves before plopping down on the couch. they were in for a work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray woke up to a loud bang. He jumped up afraid one of the kids were hurt. He had fallen asleep on his couch.

"Silvia, that was loud," Gray heard Naru say.

"Sowwy. I just want the bear!"

"Tell your dad! He get it!" Naru sounded like he was pouting. Gray realized, when the girls dropped off some toys for the kids they put a cute little bear on a high shelf. Gray chuckled to himself.

_More like Juvia then I realized._ Gray got up from the couch. Natsu was on the adjacent couch, still sleeping.

"Daddy is sleeping! Daddy is tired!"

"But he can reach high!" Naru was a loud child, especially when he was angry. His personality was hard when he was fired up but soft every other time.

As Gray got up, Silvia started to cry. "Silvia don't cry! I'm sowwy." Naru grabbed her hand trying to soothe the girl, but she kept on. Just when Gray reached the door, he realized when Silvia started to cry, it started to rain. "Silvia, you'll get the bear I prowise." The little girl didn't let up on the crying.

Gray entered the room and reached where the bear was, taking down the toy. "Silvia hunny, I have the bear for you. You see." Silvia turned around. She had stopped crying looking at the toy in her fathers hands. "See, Naru promised you'd have it and you do." Gray smiled as his daughter ran to him, grabbing the bear from his hands and spinning.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you Naru!" Silvia smiled, her tears gone making the rain leave completely.

Naru looked at Silvia and smiled. "Come on! Lets wake up my daddy!" Naru ran into the living room with Silvia following him.

Naru jumped on Natsu as soon as he was close enough. Gray heard a gasp as he entered the room, seeing a groaning Natsu being jumped on like a bed by his hyper son.

"Naru it's early..."

"Nah Uh Daddy! Wake Up! Wake Up!" Naru relentlessly jumped on his father. Natsu groaned again, beginning to sit up.

"Okay okay. I'm up. I'm up!" Natsu sat up to see his son looking at him, Naru's brown eyes staring at his father. "Your eyes your the same as your moms."

"That's because mommy's eyes are brown and so is mine! Mommy said I look like you." Naru started to pout, wanting his father to say he looked like him. Natsu ruffled the little boys hair and smiled.

"Yeah buddy, you look like me." Naru smiled, taking Natsu by surprise. Naru's smile didn't resemble Natsu's at all, but Lucy's.

Silvia grabbed Grays hand, tugging at him. "Daddy, Silvia is hungry."

"I am too!" Naru yelled after hearing Silvia.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other. Neither of them knew how to cook. But as they started to ponder what they were going to do, a knock was heard on the front door.

Gray walked to the front door, Silvia still holding his hand and following. Gray opened it to find Levy and Gajeel standing there with some food.

"Goodmorning!" Levy smiled down at Silvia, who smiled back.

"Morning guys," Gray yawned.

"We brought food for the munchkins." Gajeel face looked sleepy.

"Uncle Gajeel, do you like Silvia's bear!?" Silvia pushed her bear into Gajeel's leg. Gajeel slowly grabbed it out of Silvia's hand and examined it.

"This isn't s good enough toy. Get her another one." Gajeel barked walking into the door.

"She wants that one Gajeel. Be nice," Levy hissed. Gajeel sighed and looked back at the little girl starring at him.

"You have a big head Sil," Gajeel said.

"Don't say that to her!" Levy, Natsu and Gray yelled at him. Gajeel laughed, holding out the bear Silvia gave him so she could reach.

"Uncle Gajeel is funny," Silvia smiled lifting her arms so he would pick her up. "Up Uncle! Up!"

Levy headed towards the kitchen pulling out the pans she needed to cook. Gajeel picked the little girl up, smiling a gentle smile.

"So Levy, has Gajeel ever looked so gently before?" Natsu teased.

"Yeah, he looks like a natural father," Gray laughed. Gajeel blushed putting little Silvia down on the floor.

"Shuttup!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu and Gray continued to tease Gajeel as levy cooked breakfast. Naru climbed off of Natsu to go in the kitchen with Silvia and Levy.

"Auntie Levy, whatcha cookin'," Naru exclaimed. He tired to look at what was in the pan but he wasn't even half the size of the stove. Naru pouted, wanting to see.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon." Levy smiled down at Naru who's eyes popped out when he heard the menu. Hus belly growled.

Levy laughed, helping Naru to sit at the table. Levy turned around to see Silvia at the window, looking up at the mountains.

"Silvia whats wrong?" Levy heard a roar from the living room from the three guys, making Levy miss what ever Silvia said. "What was that hunny?"

Silvia's eyes never left the mountain she was looking at, it was like she couldn't. Silvia did not want to repeat the words she just said, worrying about what will go wrong. "Nothing. Silvia is just hungry." Silvia spun around, peeling her eyes off the tall mountain. As soon as Levy turned away, Silvia whispered her words again, low enough no one could hear. "Mommy is in trouble."

...

Naru was a little boy but boy could he eat. Silvia ate like a normal child but Naru ate like a man. Natsu laughed, feeling proud his son had an appetite like his father. Natsu and Gray watched their kids eat, observing how different both of them were.

"Lucy must have laughed when she seen how he eats." Levy smiled, remembering her best friend complaining how Natsu ate. "Silvia is not a messy eater though."

"Because Juvia is neat. She hates mess." Gray blurted it out like it was nothing new, like she was there. But as soon as he thought about it, his heart began to hurt.

Silvia dropped a pancake on the floor, she was trying to eat it whole. Levy put another one on her plate cutting it so the little girl could eat it easily.

"Lucy probably wasn't surprised. She knew as soon as he came out he'd be like me." Natsu said this with confidence, even of he felt the void in his heart. He missed Lucy, her smell, her touch, her smile. Natsu lowered his head covering his eyes that were filling with tears.

"Naru, Silvia whats wrong?" Levy's voice filled with worry as both Gray and Natsu looked at their young children. Silvia and Naru's face were stern yet relaxed.

"Silvia?" Gray's voice zapped through Silvia's thoughts. She elbowed Naru who also came out his trance. "Whats wrong?"

Silvia shock her head smiling, but that couldn't fool her father. "I know that look Silvia. Whats wrong?" Gray's voice became stern, worried about his daughter.

Silvia looked up at her father, her smile fading into a straight line. "I can't tell you. Mommy said we couldn't tell you..." Silvia's eyes began to tear as they heard rain drops pitter patter on the window. "Mommy said that Silvia can't or daddy could be hurt... And then Silvia can't be with Daddy or mommy again..." The rain fell harder as Silvia's tears began to flow faster down her plump cheeks.

Gray jumped out of his seat, embracing his daughter in a swift movement. Silvia wrapped her arms around her fathers neck tightly, tears wetting his bare chest. "It's okay... I'm right here. Daddy isn't leaving okay." The little girl nodded, not saying a word. Naru eyes went back to where he was looking before. The mountains blocked from the rain storm Silvia created. Naru turned away, upset. Naru didn't say a word as he looked back into his fathers eyes.

Natsu starred at the little boy, he knew the look in his eyes. It was the same one Lucy had when she was hiding something from him. Natsu knew Naru knew something he didn't, and it was about his missing mother.

...

_Screams of pure horror echoed throughout the hall of a gigantic corridor. Men stood by a single door in the long hallway. Screams continued to echo in the hall through the door. Inside, blood was on the floor. Chains were laying on the floor around two pairs of pale wrist. Juvia looked up to the ceiling._

_"Tell me." A voice echoed through out the room. Lucy's lifeless looking body laid at his feet, blood flowing from her wounds. Juvia looked up into her captures face, his wicked grin spread across his smug face. Juvia spit at the man ignoring his words. Then mans grin vanished as his leg swung around kicking Juvia into a wall. ?Blood sank out of Juvia's mouth. "You should just give up and tell me where your kids are already."_

_"Over my dead body bitch." Juvia's words came out of her with so much anger. The man looked at his captives and shrugged._

_"They can't hide forever." The man laughed walking towards the exit, leaving the bloody women in a cold dark cell._


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu and Naru walked down the street together, just the two of them. Natsu felt crowded after breakfast and decided to take Naru ,who wasn't acting so cheerful, on a walk. He kept gazing off into the distance; But now that they were outside walking, Naru was looking and touching everything he could. Natsu kept a close eye on him, every once in a while telling him to not touch something or don't run to far ahead. Everyone in town knew of Natsu but seeing him with a kid must have shocked them. Everyone on the streets complimented the two on how cute and alike they were or telling Natsu how adorable he looked as a father.

Natsu however didn't feel like a father. He knew nothing about his son the basic's. He knew he liked food and he hated being away from Silvia and that he was a good boy. _I wonder what else he likes... What his favorite toy is... What's his favorite bed time story._

Natsu stopped walking. He sighed,_ I'm thinking alot more now... And I miss..._

Natsu looked up to find Naru near the river, on the edge balancing and walking. _Just like her..._ Natsu thought to himself.

"Hey Naru, be careful. You'll fall in." Natsu walked up to the little boy, Naru not even being fazed.

"No I wont! I'll be fine." Naru smiled at his father but then his face turned down. He stopped walking. Natsu looked behind him, noticing his son stopped three steps behind.

"Whats wrong?" Natsu took a step closer to Naru, examining the boys face. Naru had tears coming down his eyes, his bright little smile turned into a frown.

"I never going to see mommy again..." Natsu was stunned by the boys words. "Mommy's gone because of Naru... I didn't mean too..." The little boy rubbed his eyes with his arm. Natsu bent down in front of the crying little boy. Natsu looked into his son's eyes to only see his lost mate in them.

"Mommy is coming back. We'll see her again."

"But Mommy..." Natsu waited for the boy to speak and got silence for a while, the two just starring into each others eyes. "Mommy told me a bedtime story on how a girl met a dragon and they fell in love. She told me that she was the girl and daddy was the dragon. So I'm a prince of dragons. Mommy told me to always know she'll come find me no matter what... But what if Mommy can't..." Naru stopped, tears rushing down his face more. Natsu grabbed his son into an embrace, holding him tight to his chest. "I just want Mommy and Daddy happy..."

Natsu began to think of all the happy times he and Lucy had; The first time he met her, the times he's saved her life, the times she's saved him, they're fist kiss, the missions they've been on, the first time sleeping in a bed together, the first time they made love. All his memories flooded back to him making tears roll down Natsu's round cheeks. He remembered the day after she left. He remembered arguing with her the night before, saying he didn't love her. He went back to tell her it was a lie, that he only wanted her; But she wasn't there. Her apartment empty, no note, nothing. His heart shattered into pieces, his mind blank, his body numb. All he had was a blanket she had given him, sniffing it to smell her, to feel close to her. Natsu felt anger, anger with the world he was put in.

"Daddy and Mommy and Naru will be together... I promise we'll find Mommy. Daddy's happy Naru is safe." Natsu held onto his son for a few more minute. It felt like forever, like he was hugging Lucy again.

"Daddy? Will Mommy be mad..."

Natsu looked at his son in confusion. "Mad about what?"

"Naru can do things. Mommy said never do it, no matter what. She said Daddy will able to help." Naru looked down, clutching his fathers shirt in his little fist.

"What can you do?" Natsu was even more confused, not fully understanding what Naru was trying to say.

"Daddy... I can.." Naru stopped again, looking into his fathers eyes. Natsu nodded his head. Naru took a deep breath and spoke. "Daddy, I can eat and use fire."

* * *

_Lucy pulled at her chains, screaming and yelling, begging for someone to help._

_"Lucy..." Lucy looked over at a beaten Juvia. "We need to find them..."_

_Lucy nodded, feelings of regret filled her soul. "We should of stayed... We should have told them..."_

_"We can't change the past. If we didn't leave, do you honestly think this still wouldn't of happened. Naru and Silvia will be safe... Gray and Natsu-"_

_"Gray and Natsu probably think we're dead... Natsu probably hates me for leaving; probably blaming himself because the last words he said to me were I hate you..." Lucy's head dropped, feeling defeated. Tears rolled down Lucy's pale cheeks. "They're my fire king and prince and I should have stayed with them. They're everything to me.." Lucy collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, her wrist red and bloody from pulling at her restraints._

_Juvia looked at her friend. Juvia knew how that felt like, to feel regrets... But Juvia had no regrets about leaving to protect Gray and Silvia. "You know... Before we left, Gray had told me we were moving to fast in our relationship... We had just finished having sex too... He said he's going out on a walk. That he couldn't think. That's when-"_

_Juvia stopped talking and listened. She had heard footsteps that faded away. When Juvia turned to Lucy, she realized Lucy also heard it but calmed down once they were gone._

_"Juvia.. We need to escape, soon. They could find them..." Lucy's voice shook at the thought of her child and his father being found and captured. The horrible things they would have done to them. Juvia thought of the worse, her little Silvia covered in her own blood, her beautiful little smile turned down into a frown as she sobbed and yelled for help._

_"We wont let that happen. They want us to obey them... They couldn't-"_

_"But they will." Lucy looked at her friend with a serious face, knowing Juvia was trying not to think of the horrors. "We need to warn them."_

_Lucy and Juvia began to think, knowing they're time could run out any minute. But they had to try, they had to protect what meant most._


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy pulled at her keys, pulling them from her waist into her hands. "Open the Gate of the Lion, Leo," She whispered. She repeated the chant over and over again but she knew he wouldn't answer. None of them could. Lucy's hands were in Magic sealing cuffs. They're powers restrained. Lucy kept chanting over and over again. Her thoughts were horrible. All she could think about were Natsu and Naru, being beaten and tortured. She pictured Naru being taken from them, being used for their evil deeds. She was relentless, she was not giving up._

_Juvia is sitting next to Lucy, trying her hardest to turn into water. She fills her head with thoughts of Silvia being ripped away from her, beaten and used in ways a five year old shouldn't be. Her anger rose as she thought of her Gray being beaten and nearly killed attack after attack. She thought of Gajeel who would protect the little girl with her eyes and smile, How'd he jump into the face of danger of them._

_Both of their magic's rose, growing stronger and stronger. The cuff's were suppose to contain them but they knew they wouldn't. They knew if they tired, they'd break free. And they will break free._

* * *

Gray and Natsu walked to the guild with their children. Eyes were glued on them as Naru skipped along holding Natsu's hand. Silvia was dragging her feet, not in the mood to see people.

"Silvia you have to pick up your feet," Gray said, starting to hate that she developed some of his attitude towards the world. "Come on hurry up."

Silvia didn't speed up but slowed down even more. Gray hated that she was rebelling him.

"She probably just doesn't want to go," Natsu mumbled. He was in front of them, trying to keep up with his hyper son.

"Yeah well she can't stay home alone!" Gray pulled Silvia along.

"So carry her." Gray stun around to see Gajeel pick up the little girl like nothing. Silvia's eyes widened as she was put on his shoulders. Gray pouted and proceeded to walk, having to let go of her hand.

"Thanks," Gray mumbled enviously. She hadn't spoken since breakfast, not doing or saying anything to him or Naru or Natsu. When Natsu and Naru came back from they're walk, Natsu told Gray everything and they headed to see the Master. But because of Silvia's grumpiness, Gray's good mood evaporated.

_If I can't even make her happy, what am I going to do? What am I suppose to do?_ Gray's thought's ran around in his head, just making him even more frustrated.

Silvia tugged on Gajeel's hair. "I want down please." Gajeel set the girl on the ground, she ran to catch up with her Dad. "Daddy, Silvia wants up!"

Gray looked at his daughters pouting face. He sighed and picked her up the same way Gajeel did and continued to walk.

"Seems she just wants his attention," Gajeel whispered to Levy who had been beside him the whole time. Levy looked up to the mountains. "What's wrong shrimp?"

Levy stopped moving looking at the mountains still. She gazed never left them as she spoke. "I think Lucy and Juvia are up there..."

...

Makarov looked at Natsu and Gray as Natsu explained what Naru told him.

Natsu explained how Naru said he could eat fire and play with it. Naru didn't stop there however. Naru was told that a bad man was trying to capture Silvia and him, to use them to destroy and do evil things. They wanted Silvia also because of Juvia; Naru said he heard Juvia yelling about how the man wanted to use Silvia for hos own benefit.

Gray gritted his teeth as Natsu spoke what the child said.

"And this morning they both looked up into the mountains and Silvia began to cry. She kept saying she wants to stay with me and Juvia... We need to get Lucy and Juvia back. Right now," Gray clenched his fist, wanting to make everything right with his daughter and the love of his life but he also feared this might be a trap.

Makarov closed his eyes as silence engulfed the room. He sighed, trying to think of who was behind this all and who had taken two of his children away. "Lucy and Juvia are apart of the Fairy Tail family and you two are not alone. But I do not think leaving these children here is the safest thing. bringing them to find their mothers isn't the brightest idea either." Natsu and Gray looked at Makarov, waiting for an answer. "We'll have to get a plan together. Talk with everyone before going through with this plain." Gray and Natsu nodded and turned around to head out. "But before you go, have you figured out Silvia's magic yet Gray?" Makarov's eyebrows raised as both Natsu and Gray stopped at the door. They both turned around and looked upon their master.

"Well I know shes a water mage already, I mean she can make it rain when she cries," Gray shrugged. Makarov face palmed his head, shaking it disapprovingly.

"If you can't see your daughters powers then she wont. She's not just Juvia's daughter, she's yours." Makarov sighed, telling himself that Gray needs to find out on his own what Silvia's truly capable of. "Go and set a plan now. We'll discuss more when your ready to leave."

Natsu and Gray nodded and walked out of the room, determined.

* * *

_Juvia pulled at her restraints, focusing on getting out of the hell she was in. Lucy was still chanting, kneeling on the stone floor._

_"DAMNIT!" Juvia screamed. She needed to get out, she needed to find a way. "Lucy! I think I got it!" Lucy turned to her friend and waited for her to continue. "These things restrict our magic but what if we stopped using our magic, like conceal it," Juvia whispered. They heard footsteps through the hall._

_They stopped struggling when their cell door opened. A man with black hair and hazel red eyes walked in, his steps echoing through out the room. He was muscular and lean but his face was filled with pure evil._

_"Well, well, well. Are my girls ready to tell me where my children are?" He smirked. Juvia spit at him in disgust as Lucy looked away from him. "Still not talking? Well we could just go to Magnolia and find your children sitting with their dear old daddies, crying for their mom." Juvia's eyes widened. "Yes, I know they're there. my men have been scooting and found a little dark blue haired child and a pink haired little boy. I wonder what Natsu and Gray would do-"_

_"They'd kill you," Lucy and Juvia said in unison. The man looked intrigued by their confidence in the two men they left._

_"Or they could hand over the children to us and leave you both to die, in front of your babies." The man laughed as Juvia's head dropped, her eyes wide and filled with terror. "Or," Juvia looked up again. "They could come find you and try to break you free."_

_"Natsu and Gray don't even know where we are!" Lucy's body lunged forward but was stopped by the chain being to short._

_"Awh, but they suspect. They know your up in the mountains but before they reach you, I'll kill them and get those kids. It's too bad you both didn't have boys, then Silvia wouldn't be used and abused like a rag doll when she gets back." The man laughed, walking towards the exit of the cell. "Enjoy living to see her first time." The cell door shut._

_Quietness filled the room, engulfing the two woman in utter fright. Juvia's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Lucy. Lucy picked her keys up holding them to her face. She kissed Lokes key and whispered something Juvia wouldn't hear._

_"Protect our kids."_

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gajeel, Freed and Bisklow gathered around each other thinking of ideas of how to go along with this.

"Well you guys can't bring them with you," Mirajane said looking over at Levy playing with the two.

"And you guys will need back up," Lisanna worried about this plan to go and find the girls. "What if something happens. These kids need their parents."

"So let them stay here and I'll go," Laxus blurted out.

"NO!" Everyone said in unison.

They argued and argued about their plan that wasn't even developing. Just as Natsu was going to punch Laxus however, a light appeared in the room and blinded everyone momentarily.

"You guy's need to get your act together before you not only lose Lucy and Juvia but Silvia and Naru." The light went down and they saw the black suit and sun glasses.

"Loke?"


End file.
